In This Moment
by a1y-puff
Summary: "What are you doing?" Kanda tenses up, hand already itching to reach the hilt of Mugen but he can't, for the life of him, reach for Mugen with Allen latching around his shoulders like he's grown some extra limbs. / "In case you didn't know, this is called a hug." - Drabbles.


**Originally posted on my tumblr for CandyCrackpot, because she's been so sweet. :)**

 **I did this in one sitting as a spur-of-the-moment writing, but I kind of like how this turned out, so I decided to post it here. I hope you'll enjoy~**

.

* * *

 **IN THIS MOMENT**

 _a1y-puff_

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kanda tenses up, hand already itching to reach the hilt of Mugen but he can't, for the life of him, reach for Mugen with Allen latching around his shoulders like he's grown some extra limbs.

So he tries the next best thing: grabbing on Allen's sides over his ribs, intending to _push the fuck away–_

"In case you didn't know." Allen's voice is calm, safe for the mild tremor he tries to hide by clearing his throat. "This is called a hug."

Kanda's left eyebrow twitches. The only reason he doesn't yell at the bean sprout is because he can see over Allen's shoulder, Johnny's still blissfully asleep on the bed across of the sofa he's currently sitting in, being molested by a certain white-haired _moyashi_. He doesn't need Johnny waking up and _god forbid_ he would definitely want to join Allen in _hugging him_.

Speaking of which. "Why the _hell_ are you even hugging _me_?"

If he didn't know any better, he would think this is the Fourteenth, trying to take him off-guard and maybe kill him by snapping his neck or something–not that he would die, he's pretty sure he still have some life force left–

"Because I didn't get to give you one before."

Allen's voice is barely above whisper that for a moment, Kanda wonders if he's heard him wrong. But the tightening arms are unmistakable, so is the feel of hands gripping the back of his exorcist uniform.

He tries to search Allen's face, but it's impossible as he is almost cheek-to-cheek with the bean.

He can always push away. He knows that, but.

"What is this about?" he finally settles on asking, fingers relaxing over the boy's ribs and settling down on his hips instead.

The silence stretches for a few long seconds before Allen's head shifts, then he murmurs against his shoulder: "I dream about it sometimes. You and Alma." Kanda tenses immediately, but Allen's arms tighten around him–if that's even possible.

He feels suffocated.

"I'm sorry," Allen continues, and Kanda feels, rather than sees, the mildly trembling shoulders and the tightening fingers. "I shouldn't have seen–they were your private memories and I–"

"Shut up." Kanda lets out a tired sigh and reaches up to put his right hand over Allen's head, before leaning back until his back hits the backrest of the sofa. He can hear Allen yelp at being pulled along, but before he can move, Kanda locks him in place with just that one hand on top of his head.

He gives the ceiling a glare and slowly exhales.

"If it gives you nightmares," he starts, "Just remember that it's all over. We've been freed. You fucking did it, you forgetful brat."

 _You set us free._

Allen let out what sounds like a mix of a sniffle and a snort into his shoulder, and Kanda is going to deck him if he gets snot on his clothes.

"But then you had to come back, you stupid jerk," the bean mumbled against his shoulder. "Seriously, I almost think you came back just to spite me."

It's time for Kanda to snort. "Maybe I did. Who knows?"

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Then why are we hugging?"

"Because you fucking started it."

And then Allen's shoulders start shaking, but this time, Kanda knows it's from a bubbling laughter. "Seriously, what are we doing?" asks the muffled voice, and Kanda just leans further into the seat and huffs.

"I don't know." He seriously doesn't, but he finds himself not as opposed to this as he would have liked, and it bothers him.

It bothers him, but.

"Thank you," Allen whispers and Kanda thinks, he'll let the bean get away with it this time.

Any minute now, Allen's back will probably complain having to bend to hug him while standing like that. When he will finally pull away, Kanda will make sure to give an extra kick to the bean's sorry ass.

But for now, at this second, in this moment, Kanda simply closes his eyes and pulls him closer.

"Yeah."

.

 **-NeverEnding-**

.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading, I'd appreciate if you'd tell me what you think of this. :)**_


End file.
